


Kageyama's Punishment

by madeintyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeintyo/pseuds/madeintyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot of Oikawa "punishing" Kageyama for sneaking into Aoba Johsai's gym during practice. A punishment that might have turned into passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama's Punishment

Aoba Johsai was having practice games at their gym, Kageyama's curiosity got the best of him once again and he snuck over to his enemy's school. He was able to actually go inside the gym building run into the changing room a look out the door window. As he was looking around, he noticed that the team was missing their captain: Oikawa.

"Tobio-chan, nice seeing you here." Oikawa spoke behind him, he was putting on his practice attire and his face was smug. Kageyama looked at him with disgust then turned back to leave. As he began to open the door, Oikawa slammed it shut then locked the door. He grabbed Kageyama and dragged him out of view of the window and slammed his back against the wall. "Did you really think I was going to let you leave that easily, hm, Tobio-chan?" he lowered his voice and closed the space between them. Kageyama tried to turn his head but Oikawa grabbed his face and forcibly kissed him, slipping his tongue in as soon as Kageyama opened his mouth. 

'What is he trying to d-" Kageyama's thoughts were interrupted when Oikawa started to palm his frontal, turning him on. Oikawa broke the kiss, "Ah, Tobio-chan, you're already hard. You must want me," Oikawa took Kageyama's hand and made him palm his frontal as well, "I want you too." he breathed out. As much as Kageyama hated Oikawa, he turned him on immensely. Oikawa then pulled down Kageyama's pants and he bent down. "Oh my g-" his words were interrupted once Oikawa started sucking on the tip of his member, he was teasing him. Kageyama grabbed Oikawa's head and forced him to take him whole. He didn't like teasing.

Oikawa continued to suck on Kageyama then he pulled away. Kageyama stopped panting instantly and looked down. He saw Oikawa sucking on his finger and he instantly knew what he was up to. Oikawa stood up, turned Kageyama around then stuck his fingers up Kageyama's entrance, stretching out his 2 fingers then whispered into his ear, "Are you ready, Tobio-chan?" he didn't even bother to wait for an answer, his member was throbbing and he needed Kageyama. He took out his fingers, pulled down his pants and boxers then rammed his member inside Kageyama, making him moan out Oikawa's name.

Oikawa began to thrust into Kageyama hard against the wall, biting and sucking on Kageyama's neck. Moans and grunting escaped the lips of both of them. Kageyama reached down to pump his member at the same pace Oikawa was going. It was driving him crazy, he couldn't believe he was actually enjoying this, he bit his lip as he continued to stroke himself. Oikawa pulled Kageyama's hair and went faster. Neither Kageyama nor Oikawa could hold it in anymore, they both climaxed. They both nearly collapsed but they remained standing, panting.

"Tobio-chan... get out of my gym. Now." Kageyama couldn't agree anymore, he quickly pulled his pants back up and as soon as he put his hand on the door knob, Oikawa called out and he looked back, seeing Oikawa pulling his pants back up, "Oi, call me after your practice."

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, THIS one is one of the favorite ones I did. Really proud of this one, it even gave me feels just writing it LOL  
> I hope you liked it!!


End file.
